


Not Just Another AU

by Tee2072



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/M, I have no idea why, I seem to like titles that say Not Just Another, In fact so AU as to not even being in the same, M/M, Multi, Multi-partners, Sex, obviously, well Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tee2072/pseuds/Tee2072
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was no taboo on homosexuality...or multiple partners ...or rules against fraternization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Another AU

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie, but, hopefully, a goodie. Been cleaning out my hard drive, who knows what I'll find?
> 
> Of course, standard disclaimer. Not mine. Except the OFC. She's mine. And so I lied in Just Another Day At the Office because I said I don't write those. I guess I do. Or did.
> 
> Am I babbling?

Jack Jackson O'Neill looked up at a knock on his door. "In." 

"Hey." His husband, Daniel Jackson O'Neill smiled at him. 

"Hey! What's up?" 

"Umm, Jack...we leave in 45 minutes..." 

"Oh...sorry, old age...come on lets go get kitted up." Jack stood and stretched. "Have you seen Reb?" 

"Yeah, I passed her in the hall, she's on her way to the locker room. She and Sam were going on about some scientist thing." The two men left the office and head toward the locker room. 

Once there they greeted the rest of SG-1: Major Dr. Samantha Carter, Master Teal'c of Chulak, and Dr. Rebecca Jackson O'Neill. 

As her husbands squeezed past her to their lockers she turned her head up and accept a kiss on the lips from each of them. "So as I was saying, Sam, if the rocks do have this, whatever it is, it could be more powerful than naquada." 

"Then how come the snakes haven't got it, Reb?" Jack inquired. 

"This is one of the planets you entered when you had the knowledge of the Ancients in your head, Jack." Sam explained. "The Gou'ald have never even heard of it, most likely." 

Jack stood up, "Cool. Ready to go kids?" 

A chorus of yes's answered him and they headed to the 'Gate Room. 

~~~ 

The team went through the gate in their usual order, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Reb, Teal'c. As Reb stepped through she quickly went to the edge of the 'Gate's steps and heaved, throwing up for what seemed to her to be forever. She was vaguely aware of Jack ordering Teal'c and Sam to stand guard as Daniel rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. Jack joined them, positioning him on the other side of her from Daniel, one hand on her head as he watched with concern as the dry heaves started. 

"Shhh, love, it’s okay," Daniel whispered, "it’s almost over...see, told you." He handed her his canteen and she rinsed her mouth and then drank some water. 

"What the hell was that?" Jack demanded. 

"Um, our wife throwing up all over the side of a Stargate?" Daniel responded innocently. 

"You're going back Reb." Jack stated. 

"Jack," Reb said as she stood up, "I'm fine. I just felt really weird for a minute and then I was tossing my cookies. Really, I'm fine." 

Jack looked sceptical, but she did look better and they really needed her on the mission. "Okay, but one more 'bout of cookie tossing and you will be in front of Janet before you can say 'big honking needle.'" 

"Got it." She smiled at him and then at Daniel. "Shall we go see this new element?" 

~~~ 

The team quickly found their samples and nothing else. There were absolutely no signs of life on the planet, so they headed back to the Stargate, Reb, who was a Geologist, already theorizing about the new element. 

Once again they step through the 'Gate, now in reverse order. And once again Reb landed on the other side and promptly began tossing her cookies. Daniel was at her side as soon as he came through, soothing her again. She was just finishing as Jack stepped through. She turned to him and whispered "'big honking needle?'" 

"You better believe it." He responded as Janet came up to them. 

"What's this?" She inquired as she took Reb's pulse. 

"No clue, Doc," Jack responded. "She did this the other way through as well." 

"And you let her continue the mission?" Janet was pissed. 

"I felt fine!" Reb interrupted. "In fact, I feel fine again. So if we could just debrief so I can go analyse..." 

"No." Janet replied firmly, Jack echoing her. "You are coming to the infirmary." 

"Keep me posted Doctor." Hammond said as they passed him standing on the bottom of the ramp, she nodded to him as she led Reb away, "The rest of you go have your post-mission checks and we'll debrief in one hour." 

~~~ 

Janet ran every test she could think of on Reb, but nothing was immediately apparent as the cause of her being sick. "So you feel fine?" 

"Yeah. It was just as I came through the wormhole each time." 

"Tell me again how you felt then?" 

"Kinda the way you do the first couple of times through it. Dizzy, a little cold and VERY nauseous." 

"Okay." Janet made a note on her chart, "Stick to Ginger Ale and bland food for a bit and come see me if it happens again. I'll let you know what the blood tests say." 

"I can go debrief?" 

"Yup, get out of my infirmary. Oh and once the debriefing is done, straight home, and I am going to tell the General that as well, so don't even TRY to go to your lab...got me?" 

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Reb smiled at Janet and hurried to the briefing room. 

~~~ 

The debrief was quick and to the point. Once Reb got there she theorized some more on the element, saying she would instruct her staff to start analysing it since Janet was making her go home. They were just wrapping up when the briefing room phone rang. The OD answered it and then handed it to Hammond saying, "It's Dr. Frasier, Sir." 

"Hammond. Yes...yes...of course, right away." Hammond hung up the phone and turned to Reb, "Dr. Frasier would like to see you immediately, Dr. Jackson O'Neill." 

"Just me?" 

"She insisted it just be you." 

Jack look angry and Daniel looked worried as Reb shrugged at them and headed back to the infirmary. Hammond dismissed them and the rest of the team immediately followed in Reb's tracks. 

~~~ 

Reb sat there looking at Janet in shock. "No way, not possible...run the test again!" 

"I ran it 4 times, Reb." Janet it replied gently. "You are about 6 weeks pregnant." 

"Janet, I CAN'T be...I was rated NR when I was a child. I've never even had a normal period, how the hell can I be pregnant?" 

"I don't know Reb, but one thing you learn around here is that nothing is impossible." 

"What the hell am I going to tell Jack and Daniel!" 

"You don't think they'll be pleased?" 

"I honestly don't know, Janet. We've never discussed it beyond the fact that I am NR. There was no point." 

"There's a point now." Janet said as she opened her office door and beckoned Jack and Daniel inside. When Teal'c and Sam made to follow, Janet shook her head. Teal'c wrapped his arms around Sam, both of them scared at what it could all mean. 

"I love you Samantha and we will work this out." He said to his wife.

"Love you too, Teal'c..." 

~~~ 

As her husbands walked into the room they saw that Reb was shaking. Daniel immediately approached her, but she stepped away from him. 

"Rebecca?" He asked, hurt at her rejection. 

"If you touch me, I will lose it, Daniel. You both better sit down." 

"You're scaring me Reb." Daniel said and Jack nodded his head in agreement. 

Reb took a deep breath and blurted out, "I'm pregnant." 

Jack and Daniel stared at her, their mouths hanging open. Then they were up and across the room, surrounding her, Daniel in front, Jack behind, as they did their standard three cornered holding. 

"You're not mad?" 

"Of course not Reb, that's great!" Jack said. 

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" Daniel asked. 

"Um, NR?" 

"Yeah, what about that?" 

Rebecca shrugged, "No clue." 

"Reb, are you happy about this?" 

"Are you kidding me? My god, Jack, this is the one thing I NEVER thought I would have...and now not only do I have it, I have with the two most wonderful men in the entire universe." Daniel leaned down and kissed her, Jack shifting around so he could join in the kiss. Daniel and Reb shifted their heads a little bit so that the 3 cornered hug turned into a 3 cornered kiss. Reb had tears in her eyes as she pulled out of the deep kiss and smiled at her husbands, "We're gonna have a baby..." She whispered in wonder, placing her hand on her abdomen. Jack and then Daniel's hands joined hers and they kissed again. "Of course, this means I am grounded..." 

"Yup. No 'Gate travel for the Mommy To Be!" 

"We'd better go tell Teal'c and Sam, they are probably thinking I am dying or something." Reb pulled away from her men, turning to the door, as she reached it she turned half back to them and mouthed "I love you" to each of them. They mouthed it back. 

Reb stepped out of Janet's office and went straight up to Sam and Teal'c, who were standing with General Hammond. "General Hammond, sir, I regret to inform you that I will be resigning as SG-1's Geologist immediately." 

"What?!?" Sam asked. 

"What is wrong, Rebecca?" Teal'c asked. 

"Nothing." Reb grinned at them. "I'm pregnant." 

"Oh my god, Reb!! That's great!" Sam hugged her hard and then turned to Daniel and Jack and congratulated them as well. 

General Hammond beamed as he looked at his happy team. "I assume you will still be heading up your department, Doctor." 

"Absolutely, General." 

"Congratulations to all of you." Hammond smiled at them and left the infirmary. 

"Party at our house!" Reb said. 

"Oh yeah." 

"Yeahsureyoubetcha." 

"We shall be there." Teal'c intoned as he took Sam's hand. 

Janet came up behind them. "Me too?" 

"Of course, Jan...sheesh." 

"We'll see you all around 8, k?" Jack said as he gathered his husband and wife together. "We're gonna leave now." 

"I just bet you are." Janet drawled. Jack threw a smug grin at her and followed his loves out the infirmary door. 

~~~ 

Once the Jackson O'Neills were home, they headed to different parts of the house. Jack to grab a drink, Daniel to check his email, and Reb to stand in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom. She was standing there, in her panties and bra, and tried to imagine how she would look pregnant. She was so absorbed in her fantasy she didn't even realize Jack had entered the room until his hands slid around to rub at her abdomen. She lifted her eyes and smiled at him in the mirror as he walked around her until he was facing her. He had just leaned in for a kiss when Daniel walked into the bedroom as well. He smiled at his spouses and joined Jack in front of Reb. The 3 of them kissed and then, as though they had planned it, Jack and Daniel knelt in front of Reb. 

"Hello baby." Jack said to her tummy, "I'm your daddy." 

"And I'm your other daddy." Daniel put in. "That reminds me...do we want to know who the father actually is?" 

"I know who the father is, Daniel." Reb stated. 

"You do?" 

"Yup." 

"Care to share?" Jack put in. 

"Both of you are the father. End of conversation." 

Jack and Daniel smiled up at her and then at each other, sharing a quick kiss. They both knew that look on Reb's face and didn't even bother to argue the logic of her statement. Once they broke their kiss, they turned back to Reb and began brushing kisses along her tummy. She placed a hand on each of their heads and watched in the mirror as Jack began to pull her panties down. She moaned as Daniel kissed his way up her body, finally nibbling on her neck. She pulled him up for a full, deep kiss and then whispered to him, "I want you to fuck Jack." 

"M'kay!" Daniel replied and moved behind his husband, who was licking slowly the crease where Reb's leg met her groin. Daniel quickly removed Jack's clothes, kissing exposed bits of skin as he did so. When he started to undress himself, Reb said, "No, fuck him dressed." Jack moaned against her as he heard this, the vibrations of the moan against her clit making her moan. Daniel unbuttoned his pants, releasing his extremely hard cock. Reb lowered herself to the floor, spreading her legs as Jack got up on all fours, spreading his legs for Daniel. He continued to suck on her as he felt a slick finger slide into him. After a few minutes of quick prep, Daniel placed his glans against Jack's tight hole and entered him in one full thrust. He locked eyes with Reb, sending him all of his love as he fucked their husband. She pulled away from Jack, who moaned at the loss of her. She wasn't gone long, simple turning herself around so she could suck Jack's cock while she watched Daniel fuck him. She wrapped her long legs around Jack as he once more buried his face in her pussy. The three licked and sucked and fucked until with one massive, consecutive yell, they came.

~~~ 

6 Months Later

Reb stood back from her microscope and rubbed her belly and her back simultaneously. "I hear ya, I hear ya, I am off to lunch right now, you demanding wonderful foetus." She gave her belly one more pat and then turned and head out to go to the commissary. She passed a group of new recruits and ignored their stares at her pregnant condition. 

Just as she had finished lunch, the Klaxon's sounded. She ignored it, since SG-1 was safe and sound on Earth, having been put on stand down after their last mission, which had left Sam with a broken wrist and Daniel with, what else, a concussion. He was still in the infirmary and she on her way down there on her way back to her lab when the PA announced "SG-1, including Drs Jackson O'Neill to the control room." The message repeated once and then changed to "Extra security to the 'Gate room." 

Reb raised her eyebrows in curiosity and headed to the control room. She was the first to arrive and looked down into the 'Gate room, her mouth hanging down. Standing on the ramp were Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. She it knew wasn't her SG-1, as the uniforms were a little different, not to mention her team had arrived a few minutes behind her. 

"Well, well," Jack said, "Another alternate universe. Cool, we're all alive." 

"Um, Jack," Reb turned to him. "Where am I?" 

"Probably at home pregnant. They do look exactly like us." He responded. 

"Good point." She turned to the General as he entered the room. 

"SG-1, Dr. Jackson O'Neill, I think you can see why I've gathered you all. I am having them brought to the briefing room, under guard." 

SG-1 nodded at him and followed him to the briefing room. The other SG-1 was already sitting along one side of the table. The local SG-1 sat opposite their counter parts, only with Reb in the middle. 

"Who are you." Colonel O’Neill immediately asked her. 

"Okay, guess they aren't EXACTLY the same." Reb replied. She looked at him and then Dr. Jackson, before turning to the General and raising an eyebrow. 

"Tell them, Doctor." The General said to her. 

"I am Dr. Rebecca Jackson O'Neill." 

"What?" Dr Jackson replied. 

"So you and I are married?" Colonel O’Neill said. 

"No. Jack, Daniel and I are married. I just met you!" She smiled at him. 

"Wait a minute," Major Carter said. "Isn't that bigamy?" 

"Yes, yes it is...but you say that like it’s illegal or something." Jack responded. 

"Um, well it is, in our universe." Dr Jackson replied. "How fascinating. I take it 'don't ask, don't tell' doesn't exist." 

"What is 'don't ask, don't tell?'" Teal'c intoned. 

"Wait a minute," Colonel O'Neill interrupted. "Daniel and I are MARRIED?" 

"Yes Colonel, to me and to each other." Reb replied. 

"So that's my baby?" The Colonel said pointing at Reb's swollen belly. 

"No!" Jack stated, putting a protective hand on Reb. "That's MY baby...and Daniel's...like she said, she just met you." 

"Okay, okay, back up," Daniel said excitedly. "I have a pretty good idea where our universes split and it is..." 

"Anthropologically amazing..." Dr. Jackson finished. "So when was it?" 

"I am guessing you all didn't have a biological war in the late 19th, early 20th century." Daniel replied. 

"Well," Dr. Jackson responded. "We had a war, but it was just in the early 20th century." 

"Well," Daniel began, "around here, starting in 1895 and lasting until 1914 there was a war. The entire world was involved, every country against every other country. I won't get into the geopolitical reasons for all this, just suffice it to say that it was ugly. The final act was a biological agent released over this country. It was supposed to infect us and then dissipate, but the creator screwed up and it went into the atmosphere, affecting the whole world. That was the end of the war." 

"What did it do?" Major Carter asked quietly. 

"It rendered 50 – 75% of the female population sterile." Reb replied, her hand on her belly. "Or as we call them, NR...non-reproductive." 

"Is it still here?" Daniel asked, worried. 

"No, now it is passed along genetically. It rewrote the entire human races genetic code along with immediately sterilizing females when they breathed it in." Sam responded. 

"So," Dr. Jackson said, "That's why multiple marriages are acceptable...there aren't enough reproductive females to go around...I imagine there was discrimination against them at first as well." 

"There was." Reb replied. "It was awful. Us NRs were treated..." 

"Wait a minute." Colonel O'Neill held up his hand. "You're an NR." 

"Yes." 

"Then how can you be pregnant?" 

"We'd all like to know that, Colonel." The General replied. 

"I have no idea." Reb said at the same time. "But it was my heart’s desire..." She stopped mid-word and stared into space for a moment. "That's it," She whispered. She turned to look at her team, "Do you remember the first time we met Oma?" 

"Hey we met her!" Colonel interjected. Reb flashed him a smile. 

"Do you remember what she said to me? She said, 'do not lose hope for...'" 

"'You will get your heart’s desire.'" Daniel and Jack finished together in a whisper. 

"So Oma intervened?" Major Carter asked. "Doesn't sound like her to me." 

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked. "Oma saved my life." 

"She did?" Dr. Jackson asked. 

"Yeah, I had radiation poisoning and she saved me. She offered to let me ascend, but I wouldn't leave Reb and Jack." 

"Wow, wild." Colonel O'Neill said. 

"Anyway," the General put in, "It is obvious that this is indeed where the worlds split." He turned to Colonel O'Neill, "Tell me Colonel, are you and Dr. Jackson together?" 

Dr. Jackson and the Colonel looked at each other. Reb watched them closely and nodded, "They are." She said. 

"What?!?" Major Carter yelled. 

"Um...ooops?" Reb replied. 

"She's right Sam," Dr. Jackson said to his Major, "We are together." 

"Oh wow." Major Carter whispered. 

"You okay Sam?" The Colonel asked. 

"Yeah, it’s fine sir, I am just surprised, I had no idea." 

"I believe that was the idea MajorCarter." Master Teal'c said. 

"It was indeed." Dr. Jackson agreed. He reached out and shyly took his Jack's hand. 

"Daniel!" Colonel O'Neill exclaimed. 

"It’s fine Colonel." Jack said. "It is perfectly acceptable here." 

"Very well people. Let's get our guests settled and then we can figure out how to get them home." General Hammond stood up. 

"Yeah," Major Carter agreed. "Especially since we don't have much time." 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. 

"Cascade failure..." the Major responded. 

"Haven't you solved that?" Sam asked. 

"It’s not solvable." 

"Yes it is. I solved it." 

"How can that be possible?" 

"Well, if you assume..." The two Carters headed out of the briefing room, the rest of the teams following behind, shaking their heads. 

~~~ 

The two teams spent the next few days trading stories and solutions to common problems back and forth. In between Sam and Major Carter figured out why the 'Gate had sent them to the wrong dimension and compensated for it. 

The next day, the other SG-1 was ready to head back through the 'Gate. The Carter's hugged, the Daniel's hugged, the Teal'c's nodded and the O'Neill's shook hands. Reb was hugged by one and all, much to Jack's chagrin. 

After they stepped through and the wormhole closed, Reb grabbed each of her husbands by the hand, "Well that was interesting." 

"To say the least." Jack replied as he leaned down to kiss her. 

"It’s kinda sad, actually." Daniel mused. 

"What is?" Sam asked. 

"That Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson will never be able to be openly together." 

"Ya never know." Jack replied as he led the way out of the 'Gate room. "Stranger things have happened." 

"Right!" Reb said, rubbing her belly, "One thing you learn working around here, nothing is impossible." She turned and looked at the 'Gate and whispered. "Thanks Oma."


End file.
